gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Project Secret
What is it? I'm sure that many of us have secrets, secrets that we don't dare tell anyone, secrets that weigh us down. Project Secret is a way to make these secrets known without exposing your identity. NOTE: This is both a community project and an IC activity (scroll down to read more) This was inspired by postsecret. Project Secret -- Community Version How Does it Work? For 48 hours, users will have an opportunity to (anonymously) post their secrets as comments on specifically set-up pages. There will be 4 pages that you can submit secrets to. Artistic Secrets These secrets are pictures/photos/drawings with the secret written somewhere on the file. They are posted in a comment. This picture must have been created or modified by you in some way (etc. adding text to a picture). Don't steal an already-created secret that you find online. You cannot comment on or reply to these secrets. Normal Secrets These secrets are plain comments. You cannot comment on or reply to these secrets. Comments Wanted - Artistic Artistic secrets that you can comment on or reply to. Comments Wanted - Normal Normal secrets that you can comment on or reply to. Rules *The secrets must conform to the wiki's PG-13 guidelines. *You MUST NOT BE LOGGED ON in order to post a secret. *You MUST NOT BE LOGGED ON to comment on a secret. *You can post as many secrets as you want. *Be polite and considerate when replying to or commenting on secrets. How would you feel is you were in the secret-teller's shoes? Don't swear, mock, or criticize, and definitely don't start a fight. If you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all. *You cannot post a secret after the 48 hours have ended. *Any secrets or comments that do not follow the rules will be deleted. I know this may be seen as harsh, but it's the easiest way to deal with potential problems. Project Secret -- IC Version This is very similar to the community version, except you do it in character. NOTE: This is not for your secrets. This is for your character's secrets. If you want to post your secrets, participate in the community version. Like the community version, there will be 4 pages that you can submit secrets to. Artistic Secrets These secrets are pictures/photos/drawings with the secret written somewhere on the file. They are posted in a comment. This picture must have been created or modified by you in some way (etc. adding text to a picture). Don't steal an already-created secret that you find online. You cannot comment on or reply to these secrets. Normal Secrets These secrets are plain comments. You cannot comment on or reply to these secrets. Comments Wanted - Artistic Artistic secrets that you can comment on or reply to. Comments Wanted - Normal Normal secrets that you can comment on or reply to. Rules *The secrets must conform to the wiki's PG-13 guidelines. *You MUST be logged on in order to post a secret. However, DO NOT MENTION which character's secret it is. *You MUST be logged on in order to comment on or reply to a secret. *No meta-gaming. Unless you are the user who posted the comment, don't assume that you know which character's secret it is. *You can post as many secrets as you want. *Be polite and considerate when replying to or commenting on secrets. How would you feel is you were in their shoes? Don't swear, mock, or criticize, and definitely don't start a fight. If you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all. *You cannot post a secret after the 48 hours have ended. *Any secrets or comments that do not follow the rules will be deleted. I know this may be seen as harsh, but it's the easiest way to deal with potential problems.